campaignmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Cala
Cala is a character in The Silver Moon Rebellion, a Dungeons & Dragons game set in the world of Sorakos. Basic Overview Full Name: Cala Level: 11 Race: Pixie Class: Sorcerer (Elementalist) Paragon Path: Demonskin Adept Gender: Female Age: 8 Background Background Title: Penitent (Divine) Background Bonus: Class Skill (Stealth) Biography: Prior to joining Silver Moon, Cala did a ghastly deed she describes as "very, very bad, bad, and very BAD!" This explains her apologetic and docile nature, her will to do good, and eagerness to help her teammates. When questioned for specifics of her wrong-doing, Cala will well up in tears—as any 8 year old would over guilt—and be rendered speechless. On rare occasion, she can be heard muttering something about pastries amidst her sobs. Due to her young age, she is often clueless during battle, attacking with much assistance from her teammates: "Cala! Hit the guy in front of you! Yes, that one!" "O-Okay..." Likewise, Cala wields immense water elemental power that she is not used to, which calls to question how she even received these abilities to begin with. Thus, Cala underestimates her power, blows the enemies away, but often does not comprehend the damage she has dealt. "I hit the bad guy and he just went kaput!!" Cala's first proud achievement from her "fall from grace" was her friend-making antic with a Sand Horror in the Gorgon desert. After returning from a fireside chat with Kazimir Romazi, Silver Moon returned to their newly acquired Moon Water farm, only to find the Sand Horror attacking the villagers. Cala's solution was to "talk before a bop", quickly charming the Sand Worm into friendly submission. She named it Gummi Worm, obviously from her love of sweets, but also because "desert" reminds her of "dessert". Cala insists that these are two distinct reasons for naming it such a thing. Ability Scores Strength: 11 (+0) Constitution: 19 (+1) Dexterity: 16 (+3) Intelligence: 12 (+1) Wisdom: 9 (-1) Charisma: 21 (+5) Initiative: +8 Speed: 4 squares walk, 6 squares fly (altitude limit 1), teleport 3, swim 6 Maximum Hit Points: 81 Healing Surges Per Day: 10 Armor Class: 21 Fortitude: 24 Reflex: 23 Will: 27 Saving Throw Bonuses: None Resistances: Resist 10 cold Skills Acrobatics: +10 Arcana: +10 Athletics: +7 Bluff: +15 +3 (Gem of Colloquy) Diplomacy: +15 +3 (Gem of Colloquy) Dungeoneering: +4 Endurance: +9 Heal: +4 History: +5 Insight: +4 Intimidate: +10 Nature: +6 Perception: +4 Religion: +5 Stealth: +17 Streetwise: +10 Thievery: +13 Unique Traits Racial Features: * Size: Tiny * Low-light vision * Fey origin * Speak with Beasts: You can communicate with natural beasts and fey beasts. * Wee Warrior: You have a reach of 1 instead of a Tiny creature's 0. When wielding a weapon of your size, you follow the same rules as small creatures. You take a -5 penalty on Strength checks to break or force open objects. * Pixie Magic: You have the Pixie Dust and Shrink powers. Class/Path/Destiny Features: * Elemental Speciality (Water): Gain several associated benefits. * Elemental Power: Add Consistution modifier +2 to damage rolls of arcane powers. * Elemental Resilience: Use your Constitution modifier to determine your AC in light armor. * Enhanced Elemental Bolt: Your Elemental Bolt deals cold damage; when you hit with it, you can slide each adjacent creature 1 square. * Elemental Soul: Gain resist 10 cold. * Demonic Fury: On an action point, grant party +3 on attack rolls until the start of your next turn; you take -3 to all defenses for one turn. * Variable Resistance: Once per encounter, change your resistance from Elemental Soul to another resistance for the rest of the encounter. Languages: Common, Elven, Draconic, Abyssal, Primordial Feats: * Acolyte Power (Warlock): Swap a utility power for a Warlock utility power. * Arcane Familiar: Gain a Dragonling as an arcane familiar. * Dual Implement Spellcaster: Add enhancement bonus of off-hand implement to damage rolls. * Fey Cantrip (Ghost Sound): Gain the Ghost Sound power as an at-will power. * Improved Defenses: +2 Fort, Ref, Will. * Pact Initiate: Gain Thievery as a trained skill, use a warlock at-will power 1/encounter; gain proficiency in rods, wands, and pact blades. * Staff Expertise: +1 / Tier on attack rolls with staves, ranged and area attacks ignore opportunity attacks, add +1 reach in melee. Powers * Pixie Dust, Encounter (Racial) * Shrink, Encounter (Racial) * Elemental Bolt, At-Will * Deluge, At-Will * Ice Prison, At-Will * Mage Hand, At-Will * Prestidigitation, At-Will * Ghost Sound, At-Will * Elemental Escalation, 3x / Encounter * Eyebite, Encounter 1 * Wall of Water, Daily 2 * Pixie Invisibility, Encounter 6 * Ethereal Sidestep, At-Will 10 * Demon-Soul Bolts, Encounter 11 Equipment * Staff of Ruin +2 * Incisive Dagger +2 * Shimmering Armor +2 * Amulet of Protection +3 * Gloves of Ice (Paragon) * Hedge Wizard's Gloves * Sandals of Precise Stepping (Heroic) * Adventuring Kit * Charlatan's Kit * Footpads * Thieves' Tools * Gem of Colloquy (Paragon Tier) Creature Friend List * Gummi Worm * Pistachio Pudding Trivia * This character belongs to Christina! * Cala's water serpent is named 'Decadence', after her love of sweets. ♥